The beginning
by AnotherGleek7
Summary: The story of how Brittany and Santana met and how they went from friends to more than that. Follows the show but I've added what I think happened. Sorry summary isn't that good but give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story ever and I'm not quite sure where it's going but feel free to comment on it.**

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez is standing at her locker picking around with stuff in it, not really knowing what to do. She is already in her Cheerios uniform, as she's worn it all day, and there's still 10 minutes until practice starts. She's bored and considering torturing someone for the hell of it, but there's only Cheerios in the locker room and she can't stand having one of them still weeping at the beginning of practice. She also knows Quinn, newly apppointed captain of the Cheerios and her friend, or Coach Sylvester will punish her if that happens.

She sighs and closes her locker when she notices someone to her right. She's new. The girl is in a Cheerios uniform, has her blonde hair up in the strict ponytail Coach makes all the girls wear and has a red towel thrown around her shoulders. She notices Santana looking at her and gives her a sweet smile, before taking a sip from her Cheerios waterbottle. Santana is usually not the kind of person who smiles at anyone, maybe with the exception of Quinn. Especially someone she doesn't even know. She hesitates, but there's something about this girl's innocent smile that makes the latina return the smile after a few seconds. And the smile is actually genuine for once, not like the once she usually gives people. The blonde closes her locker, throws the towel in a basket, gives Santana one last look over her shoulder and walks out of the locker room. Santana shakes her head slightly, goes to the bathroom to refill her bottle and walks out onto the field.

The Cheerios have all gathered in little groups in the end of the field, stretching and warming up, waiting for their captain. Coach Sylvester is standing on the bleachers above them, arms crossed and megaphone in hand. She nods at Santana, since she is one of Coachs's favorites, but doesn't smile. The new girl is stretching alone a few metres away from the other girls. As Santana watches the blonde suddenly stretches out her legs and descends into the splits like she does it all the time. Santana stops, arms crossed and looks at her. Their eyes meet and the latina raises her eyebrows in approval. The blonde gives her a bright smile and easily jumps up into standing position.

"Q!" Coach Sylvester suddenly yells in her megaphone and everyone jumps, turning their heads to the entrance of the locker rooms. Surely enough, two seconds later Quinn Fabray is sprinting out onto the field like her life depended on it and skids to a halt in front of the bleachers.

"I'm sorry Coach, it won't happen again, mr. Shueshter wouldn't let me leave from Spanish until I had turned in this stupid essay and..."

Santana smirks behind her. She can't help but to gloat a little seeing Quinn in such a desperate state. She glances over at the new girl who looks slightly shocked and feels the urge to tell her that you don't mess with Coach Sue, but she stops herself. The girl can figure that out on her own, it's not Santana's problem. Quinn is now jogging up to them, refusing to meet Santana's gaze, as she knows the latina will mock her in silence.

"Okay girls, we're ready to start. First I just wanna introduce Brittany, she's new here but she seems pretty talented so this could be good" Quinn says and quickly gestures toward the blonde. "Okay let's start."

...

After practice Santana is standing at her locker again. The new girl had been pretty awesome. She was really limber and her dance moves were so good Quinn had picked up on this and immediatley put her in the front row during the routine. She is snapped out of her thoughts by the new girl talking to her.

"Do you know what time it is?"she asks.

"There's a clock right behind you, you could just check for yourself", Santana says, viciously. She is surprised she regrets the tone and blurts out a qucik "sorry" before she can stop herself. _Did she really just tell the girl she was sorry? What was up with her today? She's Santana Freaking Lopez, she doesn't apologize! _The blonde doesn't seem to care about Santana's tone though.

"I can't read the time", she says in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You can't read the time?" Santana bites back a laughter. Then she stops and wonders why she actually bit it back. Normally she would've just laughed the girl in the face but something stops her. Santana's confused but then realizes that the blonde in front of her is still waiting for an answer. She glances at the clock.

"It's 4.30" she says.

"Oh wow then I gotta go. Lord Tubbington will be mad at me if he doesn't get his food soon. He will lock himsef in the bathroom like the last time." Up until the last sentence Santana thinks she's talking about a pet but once again the blonde has her confused.

"I'm Brittany by the way", the blonde says and slams her locker shut.

"Santana."

"Well Santana...", Brittany says and starts walking to the exit. As she passes Santana, brushing her light shoulder lightly against the darker one she finishes: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana stays frozen for a couple of seconds after the girl has left. Brittany seems really odd but there is something there that Santana likes, and although she has never felt this way before, she has a feeling they might become friends. Well, as much friends as Santana could ever be with someone without ruining her own image of course. She smirks at no one in particular and leaves the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana is sitting in her car outside of Brittanys house waiting for her blonde friend to come out. This has now become a regular occurence, as she's done the same thing every day for the past two weeks. She doesn't really know why but her and Brittany have quickly become friends. They started talking in the locker room after that first day and since Brittany is new she's also sat down next to Santana in the classes they have together. Santana is now used to Brittany's lips brushing her ear as she desperatly whispers to the latina that she needs help in every class. At first Santana had refused to help but the blonde had started offering her massages to help her (something Santana had rather enjoyed) until the latina had finally just become Brittany's personal helper in class.

Santana hadn't really thought she needed another friend, she had Quinn and that was fine. But something about this girl is so nice, she's so innocent and trusting. Yes, at times Santana does find her rather naive but she likes her simplemindedness as well. And as weird as it sounds, the latina wants to protect her blonde friend a little bit.

Brittany comes out of her house, bouncing down the driveway, scoots in to the car and takes control over the radio without asking as Santana pulls out.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? I decide the music in my car", Santana says sharply. If anyone else had done that she'd have ripped their heads off by now. Even Quinn.

Brittany just grins at her, completly unfazed by Santana's death-stare, and retorts:

"You're to busy driving, and I wanna listen to this."

She laughs when Santana frowns again, hearing the music Brittany has selected. To her own surprise though Santana feels her anger melt away as the blonde smiles at her.

"You're lucky I kinda like you, otherwise there would be consequences", the latina mutters turning her head away. Brittany simply leans forward and turns up the volume, closes her eyes and starts moving to the music, dancing in her seat. Santana keeps glancing over at her and though she tries to stop herself she can't help the light laughter that bubbles up in her. _Thank god no one else is around. _She can't have people think she's soft.

When they pull into the parking lot at school Santana has stopped laughing but still watches Brittany with a fond smile. They get out of the car walking toward Quinn who's waiting for Santana on the front steps.

"You're late, Santana."

"Sooo sorry", Santana says sarcastic. Quinn actually smiles and then nods at Brittany, since she doesn't really know her, and turns on her heel walking straight into the school as the kids part for her. Santana puts on her face and follows Quinn, two steps behind her. She beckons for Brittany, who's standing still unsure what to do, to follow them and Brittany skips forward a few steps and walks next to Santana.

Without comment she links her light arm together with the tan one. Santana has the impulse to snatch it away, since people are less likely to think she's a badass if she's so cudly. But as she likes having their arms linked she stays like that and lifts her head high, scolding. _She's Santana Lopez, and even if she's friendly to Brittany it doesn't mean people are going to stop being scared of her._ They walk into the school arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana is sitting on Brittany's couch, trying to watch the movie, but is distracted by the fact that the blonde is rubbing her bare feet, that are placed in Brittany's lap. It's been a couple of months since she first met Brittany now, and they've grown closer every day. Brittany has melted in to her and Quinn's two-some as well, but Santana almost thinks she's closer to Brittany than Quinn now. Brittany keeps rubbing her feet without taking her eyes of the screen. Santana lets out a low moan and leans back and closes her eyes, letting the sensation take over her body. For some reason she is glad Quinn isn't here tonight.

Brittany had asked both her and Quinn if they wanted to sleep over at her house. Quinn clearly thought this was unneccesary and a stupid idea, but she had at lest had the tact to tell Brittany she was busy with Finn. Although that tact might have had something to do with the fact that Santana had given her the death-stare when she first opened her mouth to give Brittany response to her idea. Santana, surprising even herself, had thought it sounded like a nice idea and accepted. She didn't know what this girl was doing to her but she was softening her up. Even so, Santana actually loved hanging out with Brittany, so as long as no one in the school saw this new soft side of her, she was fine. Just to prove to herself she was still Santana Badass Lopez she had thrown some comment in the face of that weird midget with the nose as she passed her in the hallway. The midget had started crying and Santana had smirked. _Yeah, she wasn't losing her thouch._

When the movie ends Brittany springs lightly to her feet and offers her hand to Santana, easily pulling her off the couch. She keeps their hands intertwined though, and leads Santana up to her bedroom. Santana has been in Brittany's room lots of times before, but even so she can't shake that little nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as they enter the dark room hand in hand. Brittany drops her hand though and lights the lamp on the desk. Santana can see an empty inflatable matress on the floor. Brittany follows her gaze to it and says:

"Yeah so I couldn't figure out how to inflate the damn thing, so unless you wanna do it now you could just sleep with me."

She pats the matress next to her where she's sitting on the bed. Santana definitley doesn't feel like inflating a matress at 2 am. Besides, sleeping in Brittany's bed migh be... comfortable. In response Santana throws herself down on the matress next to her best friend.

"You could at least change into your PJs", Brittany grumps. Santana then watches how Brittany stands up and takes of all of her clothes, until she's standing next to the bed in just her panties.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth", the blonde says, vanishing into her bathroom. Santana feels a little stunned but doesn't wanna sit there on the bed in the same position, like an idiot when Brittany returns. So she begins to undress and then picks up a blue tank top from her bag, pulling it on over her head.

When Brittany returns Santana is sitting on the bed playing with her phone. She looks up as the blonde enters, and she's not sure, but she thinks Brittany's gaze flickers down to her breasts before settling on her face. Santana herself is trying not to stare at her best friends chest as the blonde sits down on the bed, swings up her legs and rolls over to the other side of the bed.

"You're not gonna brush your teeth?"

"Nah, I forgot my toothbrush at home", Santana says, although it's in her bag. She tells herself she's too tired to brush.

"You could always use mine", Brittany says casually as she slips under the covers. This sends a jolt through Santana's body, but since she doesn't really want to think about what that jolt means she just crawls under the cover as well and Brittany turns off the light.

Brittany is on her stomach and is sleeping within 10 minutes but Santana can't seem to settle down. Something is making her feel a little uneasy and she twist and turns in the bed for over an hour. Her head keeps reminding her that her best friends is lying naked next to her, and she keeps reminding her head that it shouldn't really care about that. After more than an hour she finally manages to drift off, exhausted.

...

The next morning Santana wakes up in bright sunlight. She find Brittany has rolled over in her sleep and has one arm thrown over the latina's stomach as she's snoring lightly. Santana's tank top had slid up a little bit and Brittany's touching the skin on her stomach. Santana doesn't know why, but she can hardly remember how to breath. She is very aware that the blonde's breast is pressed against her side, a feeling that isn't exactly unpleasant. Her heart is beating a little faster than normal but before she has time to figure out why Brittany stirs and slowly opens her eyes. Santana looks down at her as she slowly lifts her head.

"Goodmorning", Brittany says and smiles at Santana. She rolls over to the other side of the bed and stretches out her entire body, Santana watching her. She wishes she had her best friends body. Not that she herself has a bad one. But she does admire that long body, slim but with muscles and those perfectly round...

"Sorry, I move a lot in my sleep. One time I rolled over Lord Tubbington's tail. He wouldn't talk to me for three days."

Brittany talking snaps Santana out of her thoughts and she looks her friend in the eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it, Britts", she says casually, not wanting to show that it might've been a little bigger deal than that. She can't help thinking about the feel of Brittany's breast against her. I just felt warm and nice. Maybe it's just because Puck always manages to be so cold whenever they do it. _He has a nice body, but he's always cold. Yes, that has to be it!_

They sit on Brittany's couch eating breakfast and watching cartoons for a while. Since Santana isn't that interested in what's going on on the screen she starts massaging Brittany's feet, like she did the latina's last night, as soon as she's finished eating.

For some reason she's horny when she leaves Brittany's house. She decides to give Puck a call.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if that many people are actually reading this but I think it's fun to write even so so I'm gonna keep updating. The next chapter might take a couple of days though. just a heads up.**

Once again Brittany leans to the side to rest her forehead on the side of Santana's head.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I Britts", Santana whispers back, desperatly trying to follow what the math teacher is doing on the board. She feels Brittany interlacing their pinkies under the table and for some reason this makes her feel even more unconcentrated. She turns her head to face her blonde friends.

"Screw this", she whispers again and Brittany chuckles. Like on cue the bell rings and people start to get up and leave. Brittany however stays still, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, and the latina stays as well. Brittany starts talking about something Lord Tubbington did the other day, and although Santana's not exactly interested she listens anyway.

Suddenly someone smacks her ass from behind and she hears Puck's familiar laughter.

"Nice ass, Lopez."

"Like you didn't already know that", Santana retorts and grins. Brittany has lifted her head from Santana's shoulder put keeps their pinkies laced together in her knee.

"So you two ladies doing math?"

"Nah, not really", Santana replies.

"We tried but we didn't get it."

Santana shoots Brittany an angry look and Puck laughs again.

"I have never tried", he says, clearly feeling superior. Santana glares at him.

"Whoa chill, Santana, I come in peace", he says. "I actually wanted to invite you to a little party at La Casa Puckerman this Saturday. Can you come?"

Santana doesn't have anything planned and she is in the mood to get drunk. She looks to Brittany who nods and smiles.

"We're in."

"Great", Puck says and starts to leave the room. He stops in the doorframe.

"Oh and ladies, feel free to do anything you want, like make out and stuff. Preferably naked."

He laughs and leaves the room. Santana locks eyes with Brittany, but quickly turns away. She doesn't know what is going through the blonde's head, but she can't help but to think about that night in Brittany's room. The bell rings a second time, signaling the start of the next period and the girls hurry off to their different classes.

...

Next Saturday the girls arrive at Puck's together in Santana's car. They climb the steps up to the door and Santana opens the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell, since she's been to his house a million times before. The party is already in action as they enter and Santana grabs Brittany's hand and drags her into the kitchen, trying to find something to drink.

After about an hour Puck decides they should all play spin the bottle and everyone settles down on the floor in the small living room. Well everyone except Quinn and Finn, as she refuses to let him play. _He's so whipped._

Santana has always found Pucks's living room hideous, with the brown curtains and sofas but she's drunk enought to not care righ now. Puck of course gets to spin the bottle first and it immideatly lands on Santana. She laughs and creeps forward and they kiss. She can feel his tounge in her mouth and the feeling is pretty nice. As she breaks apart from him she glances over to Brittany and she's laughing but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. Suddenly Santana realizes she really wants the bottle to land on Brittany next. Her lips are all big and red and Santana kinda wants to taste those lip smackers that Brittany always uses. The latina spins the bottle and watches as it indeed lands on her best friend across the circle. Her heart seems to skip a beat for some reason. Puck and the rest of the guys cheer and whoop and Brittany smiles and starts crawling across the floor standing on all fours before Santana in no time. The latina doesn't even have the time to reflect on what's she's feeling before Brittany's lips are on hers and she's lost. A warm feeling is spreading through her chest and the rest of her body and she opens her mouth wide as Brittany's tounge is searching access. She's aware of the cheering around her but it seems kind of muted as Brittany's warm tongue keeps exploring her mouth. The warm feeling is starting to spread to her lady parts as well as the rest of her body. Too soon for Santana's liking though Brittany pulls back and stares into her eyes smiling. This time the smile reaches her eyes, but there's something more there. Lust? Before Santana can really figure it out Brittany has retreated back to her seat and the game continues.

Santana kisses a couple of other people but by then she's so drunk she barely notices. Finally Brittany and Quinn simply pull her from the circle, when she's barely capable to sit up straight anymore. Despite Puck's protests they begin dragging her towards the door. Santana clings to Brittany, her arms locked around the blonde's neck. In the back of her head she's aware she's drunk and shouldn't say or do anything she might regret and she tries to keep this in mind as her friends drag her down the front steps and deposit her in the passenger seat of her car. They'd already decided that Brittany was going to be the driver for the night.

"You've got her?" Quinn ask.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, I'll take her home."

"Her parents aren't home are they?"

"No, it's cool, they're out of town. I think they're in space or something."

"Okay", says Quinn, as usual ignoring Brittany's weird comment.

Quinn gives Brittany a hug and walks toward her own car. Brittany realizes that Santana still has the car keys and sighs, leaning down over Santana from the sidewalk trying to get a hold of her purse. As she leans over her friend Brittany puts her hand on the latina's thigh. Santana can't fight her impulses any longer so she grabs the front of her dress and brings the blonde's lips to her. Brittany is surprised but soon she's responding, kissing her friend back eagerly, resting her hand on the latina's knees.

"San", she whispers.

Santana ignores her and keeps kissing her. She just wants more of Brittany.

"Santana, you're drunk", Brittany's whispering against her lips.

"So?" says Santana.

"So", Brittany says breathless, "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Don't worry", Santana mumbles, never stopping to kiss the blonde.

But Brittany breaks the kiss and leans back, but keeps her hands on the latina's knees. She bites her bottom lip in frustration but says:

"Let's get you home, Santana", sweetly and walks around to the driver's side, getting in. Santana wonders if she should in fact be worried about what had just happened but the haze in her head is too thick and she leans back in her seat, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the new update, and by request I tried making this one a little longer. But I'm new at this so you'll have to be patient with my short chapters while I learn. Anyways, enjoy!**

The next day Santana awakes in her bed with a massive headache. The shades on the windows are not down and the bright sunlight only makes the headache worst. For a second that's all she feels, all she can concentrate on. Then the memories all come rushing back to her. _Brittany's lips on hers. Their softness. The blonde's hands on her lap. Her tongue exploring her mouth. The way she bit down on her bottom lip when she pulled away._

"Oh fuck!" Santana groans as the realization hits her. She rolls around, burying her face in the pillow and shutting her eyes tight, but it doesn't help to keep the images out of her head. Last night she kissed her best friend. And not just as a part of the game. But because she wanted to. Because she needed to. Because she couldn't take not kissing her. Santana feels her heartbeat speeding up, her breathing becoming rapid and she's very close to panicking.

"No", she mumbles at herself rubbing her temples. "You're not gonna panic. You're Santana Lopez. You're in control."

_Always in control. Except last night she wasn't. _Santana jumps out of bed, pushing her thoughts away. They're not helping her headache at all. If anything, they're making it worse. She goes into the bathroom and washes of her face before looking at herself in the mirror.

_What's wrong with her? _She shakes her head. _She was drunk. That's it. That's why she so desperatly wanted to kiss her. She's not gay or anything! She can't be. No! She was drunk. _

At that moment she hears her cellphone ringing in the other room. She doesn't really want to look at it, cause she has a feeling who it might be and she's not ready to deal yet. Even so she moves into her bedroom, almost subconsiously and picks up the phone from the floor, slightly puzzled about how it ended up there. Reluctanly she glances down at the display.

**Britt-Britt calling**

Santana shoves the cellphone under her pillow, quickly glancing to both sides guilty, even though she's alone. The pillow almost cuts of the noise completley, there's just a slight buzz left. _She can't deal with Brittany right now. She has to calm down, get back in control. Stop these weird thoughts flying through her head, trying to confuse her. _Santana decides to go for a jog. Try to clear her head. Get back on track. She leaves the cellphone under the pillow, where it's still buzzing as she leaves the bedroom five minutes later.

...

The next day she comes to school feeling like a jackass but not knowing what else she can do. She spent the entire Sunday avoiding Brittany's calls, that kept coming throughout the day. And as if that wasn't bad enough this is the first time Santana hasn't picked her friend up for school without a reason, like illness, and without calling and telling her. When she pulls up in a parking spot close to the entrance (one of those nobody is allowed to park in except Cheerios if they don't want their car towed to the dump and smashed into a little cube by orders from Coach Sylvester) she spots Brittany standing on the steps by the entrance with her arms crossed and a sad litte look on her face, staring directly at her. _Crap! There's no way she's gonna be able to avoid her blonde friend._ Santana had arrived late, hoping that Brittany would already be in the school, but she has no such luck. Brittany is clearly content on waiting her out. Santana gets out of the car and starts climbing the steps quickly, eyes staring forward, not even glancing Brittany's way.

"Santana?" Brittany says in a small voice.

"Britt, I have to gets to class okay? Not now."

She makes the mistake of glancing sideways and seeing Brittany's face crumple with hurt. She almost stops and turns back to her, but she continues in through the entrance, leaving Brittany alone on the front steps.

The continue their little cat and mouse-game all day. Santana avoiding Brittany at all cost, not even daring the look at her out of fear she'll crumple and give in. She knows what Brittany does to her. That's also what scares her._ She shouldn't be feeling like this, Brittany's just a friend. She can't be a lesbo. No way! It's not an option._

Santana sits next to Quinn in Spanish that afternoon, earning a raised eyebrow from the girl when she sees Santana could have choosen to sit next to Brittany if she wanted to. Santana just shrughs at her and looks straight ahead. That is, up until the moment when she catches Quinn smiling almost knowingly and glancing at Santana.

"What, Fabray?" Santana lashes out.

She can see Brittany out of the corner of her eye, looking at them tensely where she sits next to Santana across the aisle, but the latina doesn't dare to look her way. Quinn looks as she's about to say something but then she backs down.

"Nothing."

"Yeah that's right", Santana mutters. The rest of the class she keeps her eyes fixed on the board, pretending like Quinn and Brittany doesn't keep looking at her.

...

After her last class she basically flies out of the classroom, determined to get out of the locker room and onto the field for Cheerios practice before Brittany can corner her. Just as Brittany walks into the locker room Santana is done and leaves the room, still avoiding to look at Brittany. She's distracted during practice, trying to figure out a way she can escape afterwards while at the same time trying to not think the thoughts that pop up in her head when she sees Brittany bending over in her Cheerios skirt. She has to be fast again, that's the only way. If she waits she knows Brittany will just wait with her until she can get Santana alone. When Coach Sylvester finally blows her whistle, shouting out some random insult, Santana gets ready to bolt for the locker rooms.

"Not so fast, Lopez!" Sue shouths into her megaphone although she's standing just a short distance away. _Fuck!_

"Since you're a sloppy little baby who can't turn that mexican mind of yours of during practice to concentrate you will do three laps before finishing. Go!"

Santana grinds her teeth but starts running. She knows she's trapped now. Buy the time she gets back and has showered all the other Cheerios will be done and Brittany will be there waiting for her. She tries to keep calm after she's finished her laps and takes a few deep breaths before she enters the locker room. Brittany sits cross-legged on the benches right in front of Santana's locker looking at her steadily.

"Stop that!" Santana exclaims, her defences kicking in. Brittany however knows how Santana works, knows she's doing it to protect herself, and keeps calm.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Ugh", Santana groans in frustration. "I need to shower", she says pushing past Brittany to get to her locker, not daring to look at her.

"No", Brittany says and stands up behind her.

"Yes", Santana says shakily, staring at the lock, desperatly trying to remember the combo.

"No, you need to talk to me", Brittany says, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Why?" Santana is struggling to get free and fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cause you're avoiding me."

"I'm not", Santana says stupidly. She struggles harder to get free, but Brittany's stronger and pins her arm above her head, holding the latina still.

"Let me go!" Santana shouts in her face.

"No!" Brittany says, finally raising her voice, startling Santana.

"No", she says again quiter, "cause you're avoiding me and it's really really mean."

Santana stops struggling for a minute, finally daring to meet Brittany's eyes.

"I'm not doing it to be mean to you", she says gentle. She would never to anything to hurt Brittany. Ever.

"But you are", Brittany says leaning in closer until her face is just inches away from Santana's.

Santana gulps. Then she leans forward and kisses Brittany long and hard. For a couple of seconds she totally content, until she realizes what she's doing. Without warning she shoves Brittany away from her. She stumbles back and almost falls over the benches, but since she's a dancer she has enough balance to remain on her feet. The tears are welling up in Santana's eyes again.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" she shouts at Brittany. "With us! This isn't fucking normal, Britt. It's messed up!" She's sobbing now.

Brittany is approaching her carefully until she sees Santana is too upset to push her away now. Then she wraps her arms around the latina's waist, holding her. They stay like that until Santana has cried out most of it. Then Brittany pulls away holding Santana at arms lenght.

"It's just sex Santana, it doesn't have to mean anything", she says softly.

Santana looks up, a spark of hope igniting in her head. _Just sex? Yeah that could be it. It's not gay, it's just two people with a big sexual appetite. Right? _Suddenly she realizes what Brittany just said. _Sex! As in the two of them in a bed together. Naked. Brittany's sweaty body under her. _Santana's heart drums against her ribs.

"Sex?" she asks in a shaky voice and swallows.

"Yeah, sex." Brittany smiles a flirty smile. The blonde looks around, making sure they're alone before stepping forward and pressing their lips together once more. _She smells so good, _Santana thinks, not able to form a more coherent thought than that. Soon Brittany steps back and smiles at Santana, who's still a little bit stunned.

"I have to go", she says. "But I'll see you." She turns around and picks up her Cheerios bag from the bench and leaves the locker room. Santana stares in front of her with un-seeing eyes, missing Brittany smiling triumphantly before leaving the room. Santana stays frozen, still in her sweaty Cheerios uniform, feeling waves of heat surge through her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana is sitting cross-legged on Brittany's bed, staring down into her calculus book with un-seeing eyes. She has been staring at the same problem for 5 minutes and not gottten any closer to actually realizing what it was she was supposed to do. And it wasn't because she didn't get it. She actually found calculus fairly easy. It was more about the fact that Brittany's feet were placed in her lap and her upper body sprawled out over the rest of the bed. Unlike Santana Brittany wasn't even trying to study, she was just lying there on her back, with her eyes closed, smiling slightly, humming and at the same time absently stroking her feet up and down the inside of Santana's thigh.

It was this particular gesture that had made it so very hard for Santana to concentrate for the last five minutes. Her eyes start travelling over Brittany's body again, for like the sixth time in five minutes. Her cute red toenails. The smooth skin on her calfes. Her tighs under the short skirt. Her breast tightly pressed back by the Cheerios top. When she reaches Brittany's face she realizes the blonde has opened her eyes and is staring back at her intensly. Santana iimmediately drops her gaze and tries to look like she's reading the book again although her pulse is pounding in her ears.

She's done pretty much the same thing every time she has been alone with Brittany for the past few weeks. Ever since that conversation in the locker room. _Sex._ Santana hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she's tried. And every time they've been alone she hasn't been able to stop herself from looking at Brittany the way she just did. Staring at her legs, her boobs, her juicy skin. But it always make her feel guilty when she does, which is why she drops her gaze when Brittany catches her. _Guilty and dirty (not the good kind) and just a freak. Gay. Lesbian. Ugh. _Those words just don't fit on Santana. She's a badass, a bitch, a freakin hot piece of ass. She's on top. She's when you're all that you can't be gay. Then again, what Brittany said in the locker room might be true too. _Just sex. Not a big deal. _Maybe it could just be a casual thing.

These are the kind of thoughts that Santana has thought constantly for the last week. Back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes she actually convinces herself it can be okay, that maybe they can have sex and be friends and it's fine. But then her stomach flutters when she sees her friend or she sees how the football guys treat that Kurt kid in school and she's back where she started. And he's not even out, he just screams gay. Because of these thoughts she hasn't dared to do anything more than just what they've always done when she's with Brittany. Being friends. Hanging out. And even though she's been dying to kiss Brittany again, she hasn't. And she's pretended like she hasn't seen the looks Brittany have been giving her. Filled with lust but also passive. Waiting. Waiting for Santana to make the move. The move she's not actually sure she can make, although she desperatly wants to.

Her eyes flicker back to Brittany's face, seeing that the blonde is chewing the inside of her lip, like she does when she's thinking hard, and staring at her. Giving her that look again. Santana suddenly feels a need to get the hell out of there.

Five minutes later, when she opens her car door after fleeing from Brittany as fast as she could without making it more awkward, she releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She gets in her car and drives home, pushing the pictures that are invading her head away.

...

A few days later Santana barges into the locker room, pissed off and hot, slamming the door open. What few Cheerios who are left jump and quickly gather their things, bolting for the door that leads into the school. No one wants to be around Santana Lopez when she's in this mood. Quinn the bitch had made Santana do laps because she was unfocused again. _It's not my fault Brittany looks like a freakin sex-godess when she dances._

Even though she's in a crap mood, seeing the Cheerios run for the door makes Santana smirk on the inside. _I've still got it. Im still on top at this school. _The good mood and the thoughts are derailed just a second later however when Santana spots Brittany dropping something out of her locker and bending down to pick it up. Santana can't tear her eyes from where the frazzles of her practically non-existent skirt are parting, and where the red underpant stretches tightly over her ass. The panic hits her again, like a stab in the gut, as it's done everytime over the past few weeks when she's seen Brittany like this. She wants her so bad she can barely breath but she's also terrified of what that means. Santana quickly strips off her clothes, fleeing into the shower to avoid Brittany.

When she finally has to come out she tries to act normal, like she's been trying for the last weeks, even though just the fact that she's alone with Brittany in a room makes her stomach flutter. She walks over to her locker and start pulling out her clothes. She's only in a towel, her back to Brittany when she hears the blonde talking.

"Santana. Do you not want to have sex with me?"

Brittany doesn't sound mad or anything, she just asks it calmly. Santana freezes before slowly turning around. Brittany's sitting cross-legged on the benches. Her eyes roam over Santana's towel clad body. Santana shudders. She knows Brittany probably already knows the answer to that, knows exactly the war that's been going on in Santana's mind the last weeks. Contrary to popular belief Brittany isn't stupid. No, she's not booksmart, at all, and yes she gets confused about a lot of things but she's very good at reading people. Far better than Santana is. She knows exactly what Santana's thinking. Despite this though she's asking now, and Santana's guess it that it's because she's tired of waiting. Santana doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know what to do yet and the silence stretches on.

"Because I want to", Brittany says after a few seconds, standing up. Santana grips her towel more tightly, just trying to find anything to hold on to. She can't think clearly. She's dizzy and all she's aware of is that Brittany's slowly moving closer.

"I really want to have sex with you, Santana. You're really hot. And I'm really hot too." Santana can only nod in agreement, making Brittany smile. "So I think that if we had sex", Brittany continues, still trailing towards Santana "it would be like super hot."

Brittany comes to a stop, her face just inches away from Santana's. Santana takes a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes, before she realizes it's already to late to say no. There's no way she's gonna be able to say no to Brittany now, no matter how much reservations she has about this being gay or not. All she wants to do is throw Brittany down on the floor and...

"Santana?" Brittany interrupts her train of thought.

"Okay", she blurts out.

The blonde smiles at her, needing no further explanation as to what that "okay" means. _She can probably see it in my eyes anyway. _Puck once told the latina that when she's horny her eyes are what gives her away. Since Brittany is now staring into them Santana thinks she can see exactly what she's thinking about.

"Well, since we're in school and everything, maybe I should just let you get dressed, even though I really don't want to do that", Brittany says, licking her lips and she seems to lose her train of thought for a second, her eyes trailing lower. She has to shake her head to snap out of it and she lifts her gaze to Santana's face again.

"So I'll just be in the car, then we can go to my place, since my parents aren't home."

Brittany leaves the locker room, winking at Santana before she's gone. Santana is still extremely confused, but even more so, she's extremely turned on. She throws on her clothes and it's all she can do not to run as she makes her way out to the parking lot.

At the car Brittany just grabs Santana's purse, taking her car keys and sliding into the drivers seat of the latina's car. Santana is still to confused, thinking to hard to even notice and just jumps into the passenger seat. Brittany gives her a bright smile, on the surface innocent, but underneath it shows very clearly what she's thinking about. She's practically smoldering at Santana. The latina swallows as Brittany turns the key in the ignition and backs out.

On the road Santana's looking out the window and thinking hard, trying to come up with a reason why this is okay. She still doesn't know what to do, or more likely she does deep inside but isn't ready to accept it. What she does know is that she likes kissing Brittany. A lot. And she will probably like having sexy times with Brittany as well. But that doesn't mean she's gay, right? _Why put a label on it though? Why not just enjoy it? I can do that right? _Santana glances over at Brittany, her gaze dropping to her thigh. _Yeah, I will definitely enjoy it. _She's pretty much made up her mind now, staring at Brittany's thigh. The blonde notices's her staring and almost smirks.

_Jeez, _Santana thinks looking away, _when did I become such a freaking pussy? _Santana has always been the one who makes the boys stare and stuttet while she's cool and in control. Now she's embarrasly turned on by Brittany, her whole body buzzing, and Brittany's the one who seems to be in control of the situation. Determined to change this, Santana looks Brittany straight in the eye with a smoldering look and the blonde's smile falters and becomes a stunned look. This time Santana is the one who smirks, even more turned on than before as she sees Brittany's reaction. They arrive at Brittany's house and jump out of the car, quickly moving inside.

Still trying to be the one in control Santana pushes Brittany roughly up aginst the wall the minuter they're inside her room and starts kissing her furiously. Her hands travel down to the blonde's hips and slip in under her Cheerios top. Santana turns them around and walks them over to the bed, pushing Brittany down on her back. The blonde is practically panting when Santana climbs on top her, straddling her friend's hips. She grabs Brittany's wrist, pinning her hands above her head. Then she stops for a second, staring into Brittany's eyes. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to cross the line like this and have sex with my best friend? _

Santana thinks Brittany can see the hesitation in her eyes and quickly tries to put on a confident face. _Control_. Her hands are shaking slightly, her stomach fluttering.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Have you ever, you know, done it with a girl before?"

Her first impulse is to lie, tell her of course she has. Make it seem like she knows what she's doing. But she realizes that Brittany will just see through her anyway.

"No", Santana says and turns away, somewhat embarrased. After a few seconds of silence she looks down at Brittany again

"You?"

Brittany shakes her head. The blonde seems to think about this for a second, chewing the inside of her lip, before she shakes her hands to get Santana to release them. She does and Brittany leans up, resting on her elbows, to capture the latina's lips. They kiss slowly and softly for a minute. Soon Santana feels that same warmth she's felt before with Brittany spread through her body. She doesn't care that it's weird anymore. She just wants Brittany right now. Wants her bad. _It's just sex right? And no one will know._ Once again she grabs Brittany by the wrists, forcing her down on her back again.

"No one will know about this!" she says forcefully. "This is our secret. And we're not gay. We're just..."

"Hot?" Brittany suggests.

"Yeah, okay we're just two hot people, enjoying each others company. That's it! Anyways, do you get it?"

Brittany nods eagerly. Santana leans down and crashes their lips together once more, all her hesitation vanished. Brittany suddenly rolls them over, topping Santana. Had it been anyone than Brittany Santana would have rolled them right back, but at the moment she seems to have forgotten all about control. She's never felt this way before, like her entire body is about to explode. All she can do is keep kissing Brittany, pulling her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry the update took a while, I've been sick for a few days. Anyways, just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has added this to their favorites or story alerts. It really means a lot to know people are actually reading this :)**

**Oh and also special thanks to Arlenne0794 because you keep commenting. And to resolve your confusion really quick, no they did not have sex before chapter 6. They way I see it Brittany was merely suggesting they would have sex in the future when they were talking in the locker rooms the first time. But I'm sorry if that was unclear :) **

**Sorry, I've bored you long enough now, please read :)  
**

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Santtana is on her back, panting, with Brittany next to her. She's staring up in the ceiling while trying to catch her breath.

"That was..." she starts.

_What the hell was it? Freaking great? Hell yes! It was way better than with Puck or any of the other guys. Fucking weird? Definitley. I just had sex with my best friend for christ sake! Gay? Yes? No? Maybe, I don't know!_

"It was hot, Santana. Way hot."

Brittany's voice snaps her back to reality. She just has to focus for now on how great it felt. The sensation of Brittany's lips on hers. On her neck. Her stomach. Her fingers. All over her body. That's all she has to focus on. _Don't think about the other stuff! _Santana orders herself. _Not now. Not here. _She can't break down right now.

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

Brittany shifts to her side facing Santana and beams down at her.

"Man you're hot, Santana."

Santana doesn't know why, maybe because she's so tense right now she feels like she's gonna break at the lightest touch, but this comment makes her laugh. A lot. She rolls around in the bed still laughing like crazy, hands on her stomach, trying to calm down. When she finally stops she sees Brittany frowning at her a little.

"That wasn't a joke, you know."

"I know", Santana says, suddenly serious and props herself up on her elbow, facing Brittany. She still feels like her entire body is vibrating. She hadn't been that tense during. She had been quite relaxed when they'd actually started to get warmed up. Even though she had no idea what she was doing. It's just now, after, when she's starting to tense up. Even worse than before.

"You're shaking", Brittany says quitley her eyes on Santana's elbow that's sending shakes through the madress. Santana sees the concern in Brittany's eyes. _Damn why does she have to be so perceptive? _

"I'm fine", she says harshly, bringing the walls up quickly. "Anyways, I have to go now. My mom will be mad at me if I'm not home soon", she says coldly.

It's a bad lie. Santana knows it. Brittany knows it. But Brittany doesn't question it, she just looks at her friends with that same concern. This only make Santana more mad. She doesn't need any damn pity! No one pities her!

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snaps and jumps out of bed. Brittany stays quiet. Santana picks up her clothes from the floor, where they're scattered and quickly dresses, her back to Brittany.

"I don't need your fucking pity just because you seduced me or whatever!" she almost screams, turning around.

Brittany flinches at that. She's still lying on the bed, propped up on her elbow. She opens her mouth to say something, but Santana doesn't let her.

"I just have to go okay? I'll see you in school", she says quitely.

Santana rushes out of the room before she can say something more to hurt Brittany. Deep down she knows it's not Brittany's fault and that she can't be mad at her. But she can't help attacking her. Instead of herself. She rushes down the stairs and gets into her car, driving away as fast as she can.

...

Santana has just managed to hold back her tears on the way home but the second she barges into her room she breaks down crying. Thank god her parents aren't home. Thank god no one can see her like this. She throws herself on the bed, her whole body shaking with sobs. It had been absolutley amazing. One of the best experiences of her life. But it shouldn't have been, should it?

Brittany, who seems to have read her mind over distance or something, chooses this exact moment to text her. Santana picks up her cellphone and stares at the display wiping at the tears in her eyes.

**Just sex, Santana. It's not that different than being with a boy. Except for the boobs.**

**Ps. You're hot**

Santana almost smiles a little, in the midst of her panic. Brittany's trying to calm her down. It works for a second, then she feels the next wave of panic hit her and engulfe her again. _I shouldn't have done that! God, I shouldn't have done that! Shit! _Santana slams her fist into the headboard of her bed.

"Fuck!"

Santana sighs loudly and throws her face down into her pillow. She takes a deep breath and tries to take control again. Fine, she made a mistake. She can move on. Nobody will know. She'll make sure Brittany doesn't tell anyone. It'll be fine. _It'll be fine. _Santana yawns. It's been a long day and all this crying has made her exhausted. She glances at the clock next to her bed. 11 pm. She closes her eyes but it's a long time before she finally drifts off to sleep.

...

Santana's strongly considering not going to school today. She could hardly stand being around Brittany before, how the hell is she supposed to be around her now, when they had sex last night? Santana shudders at the thought of last night. And it's not an unpleasant shudder. A picture of Brittany in her red lacy underwear flashes before her waking eyes for a second. _Damn! What the fuck am I gonna do?_

Once again it's as if Brittany has read Santana's mind as her phone starts buzzing at this exact moment. This time she's calling. Santana sighs and takes a deep calming breath before answering.

"What?" she growls into the phone.

"Hi Santana!"

Brittany is her usual peppy self, even in the mornings. Santana has to bite back an insult. She can't yell at Brittany, this isn't her fault.

"Are you picking me up today?"

Santana hesitates.

"San?"

The tears are bubbling up in her just hearing Brittany's voice. _Fuck! _Santana quickly hangs up, than swear at herself for doing something that'll hurt Brittany again. _Why does it have to be so fucking hard? _She's practically vice queen of the school, she should have it easy! Instead the last week has been a complete fucking mess! Yeah, she's definitley not going to school today. Santana turns around in her bed, drifting off to sleep again, tears still running down her cheeks. She doesn't even try to stop it this time.

...

A faint tapping wakes her up. She can't have been asleep for long as it's still light in her room.

"Hi Santana", she hears Brittany's voice, followed by the thump as Brittany jumps down from her windowsill, landing on the floor. _Oh no!_

"Go away, Britt", Santana sobs into her pillow. She doesn't trust herself to look at Brittany right now but buries her face deeper in it. She seems to be spending a lot of her time in the pillow these days. _Gotta stop doing that!_

"But you don't want me too", Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing ever. Her calm demeanor only pisses Santana off more.

"Ofcourse I want you to go away, why do you think I'm yelling at you to go away!" she shouts into her pillow.

"No, you don't. You want to want me to go away, but you don't really want me to go away", Brittany says in the same sure and yet dim-witted tone. Santana has to think about what her friend has said for a second before she gets it. And Brittany's right. _Of course she's right. _Santana doesn't want Brittany to go away. She wants her to crawl into bed with her and kiss her up and down her entire body. But she doesn't want to want this.

"Please, Britt", Santana pleads. She's so tired of being mad at Brittany, but she can't do this. Instead of hearing Brittany leaving though, she feels the bed dip and Brittany sliding in next to her. She lays down on her stomach next to Santana and puts one arm on her tan back.

"It's okay, San."

Santana flips around facing her friend, meaning to shout something along the lines of 'It's not okay!' but Brittany's lips are on hers before she can get the words out. She kisses the latina calmly for a few seconds before pulling back, but leaving her hand on Santana's stomach.

"I told you, Santana. And you told me too. It's just sex. It is okay."

Santana stares into the deep blue eyes of her best friends. Her voice is steady, and her gaze sure. Brittany stares back, waiting. Everything Santana decided she would do before she went to sleep, tell Brittany it was a one-time thing, never speak of it again, bury it, falters as she stares into those blue eyes. And she knows she has to. No matter how complicated it might be, no matter how much pain it might cause her, she has to have Brittany. She knows it can never be more than this secret thing, an occasional hook-up perhaps, but she knows she has to have at least that.

She doesn't know how to say it though, so instead she just leans up to Brittany and kisses her.

...

There are still some nights when she just has to get out afterwards, when everything gets too real. But for the most time she's managed to convince herself that it's okay now. That it's just sex, not a big deal. Sex with a girl, sex with a boy, what's the difference? And this works for her. They're friends. Who have sex. It's okay, Santana really believes it's okay. Little does she know, this will all change sometime in the not so distant future.

**The End**


End file.
